<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hot Afternoon Plug and Play by atomic_tonic_swan (misch3fbunni3)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29396916">Hot Afternoon Plug and Play</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/misch3fbunni3/pseuds/atomic_tonic_swan'>atomic_tonic_swan (misch3fbunni3)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Collection of a Horny Teenage Fan Girl: Chris x Wesker and One Rebecca x Billy [13]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Abrupt Ending, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cheesy Porn, Chief irons is a perve, Chris is a dick, Chris takes advantage of a dazed Wesker, I’ve got nothing to say for myself, M/M, Original RE1, Posted for my own self-indulgence, Sorry Not Sorry, Switching, This is just bad writing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:15:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,708</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29396916</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/misch3fbunni3/pseuds/atomic_tonic_swan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Wesker just wants to get some work done but Chief Irons interrupts. Chris has other ideas.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chris Redfield/Albert Wesker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Collection of a Horny Teenage Fan Girl: Chris x Wesker and One Rebecca x Billy [13]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2030290</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Hot Afternoon Plug and Play</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Original RE1. Wesker has to share the room. Assumption Wesker joined the team after the other STARS members were settled.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a hot afternoon, and Chris needed to stay late to finish a report. He was the last STARS there other than their captain, Wesker. Wesker, at the moment, was at a meeting with Chief Irons. That fat bastard was downright annoying. Chris would do anything to get him transferred. All of a sudden, the door slammed open, hitting the wall behind it. Wesker stormed in, slammed the door shut, and then slowly proceeded to walk to his desk and collapsed in his chair with an angered sigh. Chris realized that Wesker didn’t seem to know he was there. Ever since Wesker arrived, Chris was infatuated with him.</p><p>To the point of sexual frustration. Wesker took off his glasses and threw them on his desk. He then leaned his head back and rubbed his eyes with his left hand. Chris coughed lightly, making his presence known. Wesker didn’t move but said, “I know you’re there, Chris.” Chris rose from his desk and walked up to Wesker’s desk. He leaned his hands against it, studying Wesker’s lean body. Watching Wesker catch his breath, breathing into his nose and out his mouth. His face red with anger and heat. Sweat trickled down his neck. The top of his jacket collar was soaked, as was his hair. The usually slicked back style was disheveled.</p><p>“What do you want, Chris?” Wesker said in a controlled voice. Chris leaned over the desk more. “I want to make you relax. You look like you need it.” Wesker sighed. He knew he couldn’t get rid of Chris until Chris was able to help him. He took his hand away from his eyes and looked at Chris, his face a mask of lust. Wesker was not surprised Chris didn’t back down. Always trying to ‘help.’ Too much. Chris was the first person to see his eyes since he got there. They were a piercing blue with flecks of yellow and purple.</p><p>Chris smirked, “You have beautiful eyes… Sir. Why do you hide them?” Wesker leaned forward, “So my men don’t get distracted.” Wesker managed a small smile when Chris moved back. He turned and then leaned back against the desk. Silence filled the room till the only thing to be heard was their breathing. “You can help me relax by doing something for me,” Wesker said nonchalantly. He was resting his head on his fists on his desk. Chris turned to stare at him in question. “And what can I do?” Wesker leaned back and shifted his body forward, letting his legs splay open lazily in thought. Chris’s eyes glazed over. “Kill Mr. Irons.”</p><p>Wesker said it with such a straight face Chris couldn’t help but laugh. Wesker chuckled too. Chris barely made it out through his laughter, “Anything legal?” Wesker stopped chuckling and put on a face that needed release. “Yes, there is something.” Chris calmed down, awaiting his orders. “Yes?” Wesker whispered huskily, “Pleasure me.” Chris almost fell off the desk. “Did I hear you right?” Chris was in heaven if he did. “Yessss.” Wesker hissed as he slunk lower, legs spread wider. Chris walked around the desk to then lean in front of Wesker. His hands on the armrests. His face inched closer to Wesker’s.</p><p>Their breaths mingling. Wesker put a hand on the back of Chris’s head and pulled their mouths together. It began as a kiss until Wesker let his tongue lick Chris’s lower lip. Chris moaned and opened his mouth, allowing Wesker access. Their tongues wrestled for a while until Wesker dominated Chris. Chris’s hand wandered to Wesker’s shirt and began to unbutton it, glad it was untucked already. Chris pushed up the white undershirt Wesker wore. His hands roamed Wesker’s chest, pinching his nipples and playing with them. This made Wesker moan, losing the tongue battle to Chris. He broke the kiss, gasping for air. Chris moved his mouth to one pert nipple as he began to unbuckle Wesker’s belt.</p><p>A knock was heard, and then the door opened. Chris jumped under Wesker’s desk, and Wesker grabbed his glasses, put them on, and pulled his undershirt down. Chief Irons walked in. “Wesker, you have some explaining to do!” Wesker sighed, trying to catch his breath. He moved his chair in so that Chris was between his legs. Chris smirked evilly. He grabbed Wesker’s legs and brought the chair in further. “Chief Irons, there is nothing left for me to say. You’ve made that point clear. Now, if it’s not an inconvenience to you, I have business to attend to.”</p><p>As Wesker said this, Chris had slowly unzipped his pants and pulled his underwear down a bit so that his engorged cock popped out. Chris grabbed it at the hilt and brought the tip to his face. Wesker drew a shaky breath. “Please, Chief, I’d like to get back to work.” The chief was fuming. He turned and left, slamming the door on his way out. Wesker let out a throaty moan. Little did he know, the chief was listening at the door. Chris lightly licked Wesker’s cock up and down, making Wesker loudly. “Chris, stop!” Chris halted. Wesker moved the chair back so Chis could get out. Wesker removed his glasses again and looked lustily at Chris.</p><p>“You are a nasty tease!” Chris grinned as he crawled out from under the desk. He slowly crawled on his hands and knees to get to Wesker. Wesker put a hand up and smirked. “Why don’t you find some of that gun lube Barry always keeps around.” Chris rose and walked to Barry’s desk. Wesker pushed his shirt back up and lowered his pants and boxers to rest at his ankles. Chris returned and handed Wesker the lube and then unbuckled his belt, pushing his pants down, letting his thick cock pop out of his briefs. “Turn around,” Wesker smirked as he squirted some of the lube on his hands and caressed it to saturate his fingers. “Bend over.” Chris did as he was told. Wesker used one oily hand to pull one ass check back.</p><p>He teased his hole with the other. Putting one finger in, then two. Chris gasped as his prostate was stroked. He pushed back against Wesker’s fingers and then let out a grunt as a third joined the first two. “Wesker, I’m ready, please!” Chris moaned. Wesker thrust his fingers a few more times and then pulled them out. Chris turned around and grabbed the lube. Putting it on his hands and then slowly caressed Wesker’s stiff huge dick. Wesker moaned and grabbed Chris’s hips, pulling him into and up in the chair. One hand went to his own cock, holding it steady. The other held Chris’s hip.</p><p>Chris was now in the chair, on his knees. He used both his hands to pull his ass cheeks apart. Slowly he lowered himself as Wesker pushed his hips down. He felt Wesker’s huge head nestle between his cheeks, and he slowly pushed down onto it. Feeling himself being stretched so much, he let a cry escape his lips. His own dick was rubbing against Wesker’s chest, smearing precum on his chest. Wesker grunted harshly and pulled Chris down further and further until Chris’s ass touched his thighs. Chris’s back was arched, his head thrown back, gasping for air. Wesker licked one nipple and suckled it as Chris got used to his size.</p><p>Chris grunted but slowly pulled himself off of Wesker’s pulsating dick, and slowly he slid back down, groaning as Wesker’s dick caressed his prostate. Chris’s ass tensed from the pleasure. “Chris, you can do better than that!” Chris started to speed up as Wesker thrust up into him harder. Making them both cry out. Suddenly, Wesker grabbed Chris’s ass and got up from the chair. He slammed Chris’s ass onto his desk and thrust into him twice as fast as Chris was before. Chris grunted loudly and Wesker fucked him roughly. Loud grunts escaped Wesker with each thrust. He knew Chris was close, but he would not give him the satisfaction to cum first.</p><p>He grabbed Chris’s cock with one hand, gripping it hard enough for Chris to not be able to cum. Wesker grabbed both of Chris’s wrists and held them above his head. “Wesker… what ah are you ahh doing?” Wesker pushed himself in harder than before, rocking Chris’s body roughly against the desk. Chris’s head leaned over the side of the desk. The pleasure that Wesker brought and also the pain left him in a state of limbo. Wesker’s cries got louder and louder, and he was rocked harder and harder until Wesker buried himself deep inside him, shooting streams of hot cum into Chris’s ass, filling him until cum leaked out from around his buried dick.</p><p>As Wesker road out his orgasm, Chris regained sensation. He broke Wesker’s hold on him and kissed him roughly. Wesker pulled back to collapse in his chair, but Chris grabbed each of his wrists and pulled Wesker to the floor next to his desk with Chris on top. Chris didn’t have to force Wesker too much since he seemed pretty dazed. Chris plunged his fingers into his own ass to smear them with Wesker’s cum. He then took them and slowly pushed one finger into Wesker’s ass, stretching him slowly.</p><p>After Chris had three fingers in him, he pulled them out and brought the head of his throbbing cock to Wesker’s entrance. Spreading his legs, he started to push into Wesker, who finally came out of his daze. “Chris, what are you…” He couldn’t say any more at that point as Chris pushed into him slowly. “So how does it feel, huh?” Wesker clenched his teeth and looked angrily up at Chris, but his face broke, sweating and furrowing his brows, releasing a grunt. Wesker arched his back as Chris pushed into him more. Chris's dick felt huge to Wesker, and he cried out despite himself.</p><p>Chis grinned. His dick buried as far as he could go into Wesker. Wesker squirmed beneath him, not used to being on the receiving end. Chris started to thrust into Wesker slowly. Wesker’s head slammed into the floor as he grunted in pain and pleasure.</p><p>
  <strong><em>Shitty abrupt ending.</em> <em>SORRY!!</em></strong>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I will probably use this scenario in a chapter for Encounters. All hope is not lost for this one.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>